the crossbreed named serenity the sequel
by Maru-sha
Summary: Ch.14 up! The one who brought the whole gang both happiness and misery is back for more ! Isn't Inuyasha stressed out enough without his little sister ?
1. the little trouble maker is back

"There she is !!! Get her !!!" shouted a villager. One of the villagers shoot an arrow at the figure, but it disappeared in a puff of smoke and leafs. "That was an illusion !!" shouted a female villager. The person they were looking for stayed hidden in the shadows of many huts. "All this just for stealing a bit of food ?" said the young person. "I see her over there !!!" yelled another villager. "Hahaha !!! You fools think you can get me ?!!" shouted the young girl as she jumped up into the air and disappeared in a glow of fox-fire. "She got away !!" yelled the female villager.  
  
The girl was a safe distance away from the village, she stopped running to catch her breath a bit. She looked about 9 years old but was a bit older. Her name was Serenity. She wore a pink shirt with matching kimono pants, and she had long silver hair, dog-like ears, and a furry fox tail. "That's the last time I try to steal from that village" said serenity. Then, she sensed someone very familiar, she grinned. "It's been awhile since our paths have crossed" thought serenity as she ran off. As she ran through the forest, the scent became stronger. "That strange woman inu-yasha likes...I'll scare her a bit" said serenity.  
  
Unfortunately, when Serenity found Kagome, she was sleeping, so Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inu-yasha. "Aww man...I can't scare them if their all sleeping !" thought serenity as she sat down and crossed her arms. "Or...I could scare them when they wake up" said serenity to herself. She took out a magic leaf and it turned into a paintbrush with black ink at the tip. "This is gonna be fun" thought serenity with a wicked smile. Without waking up kagome, she painted a black circle around one of her eyes and near her mouth she drew what looked like fangs.  
  
On Miroku, she drew kitty whiskers on his face and painted a black circle on his left hand, so it looked as if he had another wind tunnel. For Sango, she drew eye lashes near her eyes and 2 X crosses on her cheeks. Then, for her brother Inu-yasha, she gave him the worst make-up job ever ! She drew kitty whiskers on his face, dark circles around both his eyes, eye lashes above his eyes, and carefully painted his claws with pink ink. Serenity slipped off into the forest and came back with some flowers. She put them in Miroku's hair, and she put a bunch in Inu-yasha's hair also. She giggled and walked off. Serenity jumped up into a tree and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Inu-yasha was the first to wake up. He scratched his head, then saw his claws...they were pink ! "What the heck ?!" said inu-yasha as he looked in shock at his claws. Kagome awoke and looked at inu-yasha and tried to hold in her laughter. "inu-yasha...what happened to you ?" asked kagome without busting up with laughter. "My claws are PINK !" shouted inu-yasha. "Your face..." whispered kagome. Inu-yasha looked at kagome's face and flat out laughed. "Look at you !!!" shouted inu-yasha between laughs. He laughed so much that he fell off the tree limb he was on. Miroku woke up from hearing the laughing. "Whats so funny ?" asked miroku.  
  
Kagome starred at miroku. "Your head is blooming !!!" said kagome as she fell over with laughter. "My head is what ?" said miroku. Then, he saw the 'new wind tunnel' on his left hand. "Aaaaaahhhh !!!! My hand !!!" yelled miroku as he covered his left hand with his right hand. Inu-yasha, who just recovered from his fall, saw miroku, and fell down again laughing his head off. Sango finally awoke and starred at everybody. "What happened ?!!" shouted sango. Everyone looked at sango's face and roared with laughter. Shippo awoke and started to laugh at what he saw. "inu-yasha...you look worse than all of us !!" said kagome. "I what ?!" asked inu-yasha. Kagome took a mirror from her bag and handed it to inu-yasha. Inu-yasha took one look at himself and almost lost his sanity. "ALL RIGHT !!!! THIS IS NOT FUNNY !!!" shouted inu-yasha. "Your head is blooming inu-yasha" said shippo. Inu-yasha growled and tried to think of who could've done this.  
  
Someone was giggling their head off in another tree. Inu-yasha's ears perked up and he knew who it was. "What is it inu-yasha ?" asked sango. "The one person in my life who brings us all misery !!" yelled inu-yasha. "Naraku ?" asked shippo. "Ok, the second person !" said inu-yasha. Inu- yasha walked over to the tree and cut it down with his claws in one stroke. The tree fell and someone crawled out from underneath it. "Owww..." said the person as she rubbed her head. "Serenity !!!!" yelled inu-yasha. Serenity sweat dropped and saw inu-yasha starring right at her. "Bye !!!" said serenity as she began to run off, but inu-yasha grabbed her up by her tail. "Let me go !!!" shouted serenity as she thrashed madly in inu-yasha's grasp. "What did you do to my face ?!!" shouted inu-yasha. "Its only ink !! I'll come off !!!" said serenity. Inu-yasha smacked serenity on her head with his fist.  
  
Serenity yelled in pain and fought her way out of inu-yasha's grasp. She ran over to kagome and hid behind her. "Hide me !! He's gonna kill me !!" whimpered serenity. Inu-yasha ran over to kagome. "Let me at her kagome ! Im gonna make her wish she was never born !!" yelled inu-yasha. "SIT !" yelled kagome. Inu-yasha fell to the ground from the command, which made serenity laugh. "Do that again !" said serenity. "That wont be necessary" said kagome. "It was you who did this to us !!" shouted miroku as he pointed an accusing finger at serenity. Serenity backed away from miroku, she feared him from her last very painful experience with him. "This wasn't very nice" said sango. "Im sorry..." said serenity as her eyes filled up with tears. "Aww, don't cry little one" said miroku. "You forgive me ?" asked serenity. "Of course, just don't cry" said sango. Serenity's tears stopped immediately. Inu-yasha got up and glared at serenity. Serenity stuck her tongue out at him. "Brat..." mumbled inu-yasha. "You know you love me" said serenity cutely. "Are you here to bother us more ?!" yelled inu-yasha. "how'd ya' know ?" asked serenity.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Request is forever being taken !! ^^ 


	2. friend or foe ?

Serenity sat up in a tree, minding her own business. Inu-yasha jumped up beside her and held her in a head-lock. "Whats up ? I thought you left us for good" said inu-yasha. Serenity was trying to loosen inu-yasha's grip on her. "Well, I thought you guys would need my help, again" said serenity. "You help us ? Ha !" said inu-yasha. "You need me and you know it" said serenity. "Whats the REAL reason you came back ?" asked inu-yasha more concernedly.  
  
"Well..." said serenity. "Yes ?" said inu-yasha. "I rather not say, but the real reason is I missed you and the others" said serenity. Inu-yasha hugged serenity close to him with serenity's back facing his chest, the same way their mother did with him. Serenity rested her head on one of inu-yasha's sleeves, she felt safe whenever he hugged her like this. Then, serenity's ears perked up, so did inu-yasha's. "How long were you there ?" asked inu- yasha. "Long enough" said kagome who was sitting right next to the tree. "Serenity, is inu-yasha always this sensitive ?" asked kagome. "Uh-huh ! Sometimes he talks about picking flowers and confessing his great love to y- " serenity was cut off when inu-yasha put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't listen to a word she says kagome !! Shes a liar !!" shouted inu- yasha. "Suuuuure" said kagome with a smirk. Inu-yasha glared at kagome and watched her walk off. "You need lessons about women" said serenity with her mouth still covered, so it sound muffled. Inu-yasha gave serenity an icy glare.  
  
"I told you to keep me out of your little lies !!" shouted inu-yasha. "You know it's true !" said serenity. Inu-yasha was about to whap serenity on her head, but serenity reacted. "Hey look !! Its kagome getting undressed !!!" shouted serenity as she pointed in another direction. "WHERE ?!!" shouted inu-yasha as he looked around. Serenity giggled and slipped away from inu-yasha and ran into the forest.  
  
"Im gonna use that 'kagome getting undressed' excuse more often" said serenity as she walked through the forest. Then, her nose caught the scent of coyotes. A few appeared and surround her. "n-nice coyotes...nice..." said serenity as she tried to get away. The coyotes lugged at her and serenity's common sense came through. "Take this !!!" yelled serenity as she used her fox-fire on a few of them. "Its show time ! Multiply !!" serenity commanded as she threw some leafs into the air.  
  
9 copies of serenity appeared, but the coyotes bit at them and pounced on them, making them disappear. Serenity growled, and was cornered against a tree. "Fox-fire !!!" shouted serenity as she once again used her fox-fire. Some of the coyotes backed off and howled loudly. Then, serenity sensed someone approaching. "Uh-oh..." thought serenity.  
  
A figure jumped over to the area and landed in front of the coyotes. "Whats the idea of hurting my coyotes ?" he asked evilly. Serenity stayed silent. "Silent, eh ?" he said as he walked over to serenity. Serenity barred her fangs at him and growled. The person picked serenity up by her shirt. "Let me go right now !!" yelled serenity as she tried to get away. "Kind of a feisty thing isn't you ?" asked the person. "Put me down !! I know someone who can take you down in a second if you hurt me !!" yelled serenity.  
  
"I know that, you reek of a dog-demon and a kitsune" said the person. "Just release me, now !!" shouted serenity. "You hurt my friends, why shout I let you go ?" said the person. "Fine, I'd like to know your name then !" said serenity. "Hank, whats yours" asked hank. "None of your beeswax" said serenity. "I told you mine" said hank. "Its Serenity" said serenity softly. "Cute, too bad the name doesn't suit you very well" said hank. "Why you..." thought serenity.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. a farewell, a trip to Tokyo

"So you're a crossbreed, not too many of those around" said hank. "Yeah, that's makes me kinda special" said serenity with a grin. "So, who gave you that scar ?" asked hank. "Huh ?" asked serenity. "Its showing on your arm" said hank as he pointed to the back of serenity's arm. "I got it when some villagers caught me stealing food" said serenity. "You're a sweet, interesting kid, who on earth would wanna hurt you ?" asked hank. Serenity wagged her tail and jumped up into a tree. "Hmm ?" said hank as he looked up at serenity. "Something wrong ?" asked serenity as she wagged her tail. "Nothing, forget it" said hank.  
  
"Wanna meet the all powerful ? My brother ?" asked serenity. "The all powerful ? You said he's a hanyou..." said hank with narrow, annoyed-like eyes. "So what ?! He's powerful to me !" shouted serenity. "What the heck, I'll see him" said hank. Serenity grinned and her fangs showed. Then, her whole body glowed with fox-fire and changed form. "What the-" thought hank. A large figure jumped down to hank, covered in the mystic blue flames. The flames disappeared and a demon form kirara sized version of a fox with silver fur stood before hank. "Aint that something" said hank as he petted the fox on its head. The fox grabbed its tail around him and lifted him onto its back. Hank held onto the soft fur and before he knew it, they were flying above the forest area.  
  
"inu-yasha, where'd serenity go ?" asked shippo. "Aww, you scared that your girlfriend isn't here ?" inu-yasha teased. Shippo growled at the comment. Then he gasped and pointed to the sky. "Look inu-yasha !! A flying fox !!" shouted shippo. "Yeah, sure...a flying fox. You think im stupid or something ?" asked inu-yasha as he crossed his arms. "Im serious ! It's a silver fox and someone is ridding it !!" yelled shippo. Inu-yasha needed a good laugh, so he turned around and stared at the silver fox just as it landed on him. "That was soo cool !!!" shouted shippo. Hank got off the fox and looked around. "So, is the all powerful inu-yasha here ?" asked hank. "How do know about him ?!" said shippo. "Let's just say a little crossbreed told me" said hank. "Get...off...me !!" shouted inu-yasha who was still pinned to the ground by the large fox on top of him.  
  
The fox glowed with fox-fire again, and in a big puff of smoke, Serenity appeared and was sitting on inu-yasha's back. "Hank, this is inu-yasha" said serenity as she got off of him. "I see you weren't lying about him, you look the same as him" said hank as he petted serenity's head. "Who the heck are you ?! And how do you know my sister ?" yelled inu-yasha. Hank smirked and held serenity close to him with his arm. "She was so brave, she saved me from a large moth demon. I owe my life to her !!!" shouted hank as fake tears ran down his face.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. "Umm, yeah ! I did !" said serenity. "That's why..." said hank. "That's why what ?" asked inu-yasha who was about to fire on hank. "I love her !!" shouted hank. "Have you gone completely gone crazy ?!" shouted serenity. "Play along" whispered hank. Serenity hugged hank and purred. "I love you hank !!!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha was about to explode with anger, but stopped when serenity and hank began to laugh. "We fooled you !!!" shouted hank as he laughed. Inu-yasha anime fell and glared at serenity and hank. Serenity pulled hank by his arm into the forest. "Time to say goodbye for awhile" said serenity as she kept running. "Yeah, I have to get going anyway" said hank.  
  
"This is as far as I'll go" said serenity as she walked away from hank. "Serenity, may I ask you something ?" asked hank. "Fire away" said serenity. "Will you do me a favor and stay the way you are ?" said hank. "Hmm ?" said serenity. "Stay the innocent girl you are and don't stray away from that path" said hank. "I will, I promise" said serenity. Hank walked over to serenity and petted her head. "Farewell Serenity-chan" said hank as he walked off. "I know your scent now ! I'll find you again someday !!" shouted serenity as she waved goodbye. Hank waved back and walked off. Serenity giggled and skipped back the where the others were.  
  
"Serenity-san !" shouted miroku. "miroku-sama..." thought serenity. Miroku walked over to serenity. Serenity backed away and whimpered. "It's alright, im not gonna hurt you" said miroku. Serenity felt relieved and smiled. Miroku then whacked serenity on her head with his staff. "OWWW !!!" shouted serenity as she sat down and rubbed her head. "Kagome and inu-yasha got into another fight. Kagome went back to her time. The fight was caused from a comment you made about inu-yasha earlier !" yelled miroku. Serenity sniffled and got up and walked off.  
  
Miroku felt bad for hitting serenity right after he said he wouldn't. Serenity was afraid of him due to a past relationship that involved serenity going on a pranking spree and ever since he administered punishment to her, she kept her distance from him. "Serenity, wait !" said miroku as he caught up to serenity. "Leave me alone" said serenity as she kept walking. "Im sorry for hitting you" said miroku. Serenity wagged her tail a bit. "Really ?" asked serenity. "You better believe it" said miroku as he petted serenity's ears. Miroku smiled and kept petting serenity's ears, they felt soft and nice to feel on. Serenity grabbed miroku's hand and walked off with him. "I wanna show you something" said serenity. "What ?" asked miroku. "You'll see" said serenity.  
  
Serenity lead Miroku to a river which was sparkling from the sunlight. Serenity walked over and sat near the river. "I like being here, it's so calm" said serenity. Miroku sat next to serenity. Nearby, Inu-yasha, Sango, and shippo were watching. "Serenity took him here ?" said shippo. "That's my sister for you, full of mysteries even I haven't solved" said inu-yasha. "Serenity must like miroku" said sango. "No way ! After what he did to her that time !" said shippo. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that" said inu-yasha as he held back from laughing. "What is that little crossbreed up to ?!" thought sango.  
  
"Serenity, how old are you ?" asked miroku. "You should know, I told you that time you hurt me" said serenity. "Im guessing your still that age, right ?" asked miroku. "Uh-huh, 9" said serenity. "Then, will you do me the honor and bare my child ?" asked miroku. "Huh ?" asked serenity. "When I first saw you that time, I found you very attractive" said miroku. Serenity blushed and turned away. "Wow, he likes me. I thought he just thought of me as a friend, I guess not. He so kind to me right now, but can I trust him ?" thought serenity as she blushed and smiled.  
  
Miroku looked over at serenity, her tail was in the way of his target, but it made no difference. Serenity was so happy, she didn't see koga much anymore. So miroku was perfect for her at the moment. Then, she felt miroku's hand rubbing her rear. Serenity blushed even more and let it happen. Inu-yasha was on fire with anger. "Who does he think he is ?!!! Doing that my innocent little sister who doesn't have a clue on what he's doing to her !!!" shouted inu-yasha. "Serenity is just letting it happen too !" said shippo. Serenity finally knew what miroku was doing, and she flared with anger. "PERVERT !!!" shouted serenity as she swung her hand at miroku.  
  
(SLAP !!!)  
  
Serenity walked off with her hand rubbing the other. She hurt her hand from that slap. Miroku lay on the ground with small hand mark on his face, but it hurt very much. "Well, there goes another one" said miroku as he rubbed the side if his face. Serenity sighed, she felt she'd never find someone who liked her. Koga did, but there was an age difference. Inu-yasha walked over near serenity and kept his distance. "Im such a fool...who would love me ? Im to young to even be in love..." said serenity. Inu-yasha sighed, knowing that was true. "Arghh !!! Im so stupid !! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, !!!" yelled serenity as she banged herself on the head. Inu-yasha walked over and grabbed serenity up by her tail. Serenity looked at inu- yasha, wondering why he was holding her up. "I saw what miroku did to you" said inu-yasha. "Ohh, well..." said serenity. "You got him back good !" said inu-yasha with a smile.  
  
Serenity giggled and got free from inu-yasha's grasp. "Yeah, and I think I broke my hand when I slapped him" said serenity. Inu-yasha looked at serenity's hand, it was red, but didn't look broken. "You hit him pretty hard, but you'll be ok" said inu-yasha. Serenity jumped onto inu-yasha's shoulder and pulled his ears. Inu-yasha growled at bit and serenity stopped. "Why don't you ever find yourself a family to stay with ?" asked inu-yasha. "You and Sesshomaru are my only family" said serenity cutely. Inu-yasha smiled from serenity's comment. "Im sorry for making kagome be mad at you" said serenity. "You caused a fight to brew up between us, but I forgive you" said inu-yasha. Serenity lowered her head, she felt very bad about what happened. She jumped off of inu-yasha's shoulder and ran off on all fours. "Where are you going ?!" shouted inu-yasha. "To right a wrong !" yelled serenity as she disappeared in the distance.  
  
Serenity continued to run through the forest, she didn't even notice when the sky had turned black with clouds. She finally reached the dry well. "Ok, here it goes !!" shouted serenity. She jumped into the well and began to fall rapidly. "Yaaaaahhhhhh !!!!" shouted serenity as she fell. She hit the bottom of the well just like inu-yasha did when kagome said 'sit'. Serenity got up and jumped out of the well. "I made it, now to get kagome back" said serenity. Serenity ran over to the house and jumped up and climbed through the window to kagome's room.  
  
"Serenity ?!!" shouted kagome. Serenity looked at kagome and tensed up the same way inu-yasha always did. "c-come back to the feudal era, inu-yasha misses you" said serenity. "Your lying, again" said kagome with a angry look. Serenity pouted, her tail fell limp and she was about to cry. "Aww, im sorry" said kagome. Kagome didn't want serenity to cry, she hugged her tightly. Serenity sobbed a bit and hugged kagome in return. "inu-yasha and the others want you back, and so do I" said serenity. Kagome stroked serenity's hair and stood up. "But I have to study" said kagome. "I'll help you" said serenity. "Im afraid you don't know what I study" said kagome.  
  
Serenity jumped onto kagome's desk and looked in one of her books. "If x equals 8 then what is 2x divided by 32 ?" said serenity. "See ? You don't know it..." said kagome. Serenity scribbled something on some paper and gave it to kagome. "Is that the answer ?" asked serenity hopefully. Kagome looked at the paper and anime fell. Serenity drew nothing but little pictures, not a single thing to do with the problem. Then, a loud THUMP was heard. "That came from the well" said kagome. Serenity looked out the window and saw inu-yasha. "Oh no, hide me !!" shouted serenity as she clung to kagome's skirt. "Quick, under the bed !" said kagome. Serenity hid under the bed just before inu-yasha came in through the window. "Kagome ! Is serenity here ?!" shouted inu-yasha. "n-no ! Why would she be here ?" asked kagome nervously. Inu-yasha seemed un-fooled and walked over to kagome's bed and jumped on it. "OWWW !!!" shouted serenity from under the bed.  
  
Kagome grew angry and shout the word inu-yasha hated. Inu-yasha fell onto the bed, almost breaking it from the sit command. Serenity crawled out from underneath it and rubbed her back. "Are you alright ?" asked kagome. "I'll live" said serenity. Inu-yasha grabbed serenity up by her tail. Serenity cringed, waited for him to start yelling at her. Before inu-yasha could start, a loud cracking sound was heard. Inu-yasha looked out the window with kagome. Lighting scattered across the sky and loud thunder was heard. Serenity sniffled and inu-yasha held her close to him. "Im scared" said serenity. Rain began to fall from the sky and grew harder and harder. "Looks like you 2 will be here with me for awhile" said kagome. Serenity ran out the room and down the hall. "Where is she going ?" asked inu-yasha.  
  
Serenity ran into Souta's room and giggled. Souta looked up and saw serenity and smiled. "Your back !!" said Souta as he hugged serenity. "And we're staying !!" said serenity. "You mean, inu-yasha is here too ?!!" shouted Souta. "Uh-huh" said serenity. "Wont you guys need normal clothes if your gonna stay in our time ?" asked Souta. "I didn't think of that" said serenity. "Im not gonna change clothes kagome !!!" shouted inu-yasha from down the hall. Serenity and Souta sighed, this was gonna be a long time away from home for the 2 hanyous.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Have anything that can torture Inu-yasha and Serenity while they're in modern day Tokyo ? If you do, please feel free to give me any ideas, thanks a lot ! 


	4. new clothes, TV wonders

Souta and Serenity went into kagome's room, inu-yasha was yelling about him not wanting to change his clothes. "You can't walk around in my time looking like that !!!" shouted kagome. "So what ?! Your grandpa always has on his kimono !!" shouted inu-yasha. "That's because...uhhh, never mind ! You just need to wear normal clothes !!" retorted kagome. Serenity spoke up. "I wore normal clothes when I was stuck here that time !" said serenity, hoping to get inu-yasha to cooperate with kagome. "That's you, im not changing" inu-yasha said simply. "Is he always like this ?" whispered Souta to serenity. "Not always, always, but you get the general idea" whispered serenity to Souta. Then, serenity got an idea.  
  
"I'll hit him in his ego" thought serenity. "inu-yasha, your just scared to wear different clothes !!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha glared at serenity. "No im not !! I just don't want to !!" yelled inu-yasha. "Suuuuuuure !!" said serenity. "shut-up you stupid fox-girl !!" yelled inu-yasha. "At least im not a big, dumb, idiotic, sorry excuse for a demon !!" serenity exclaimed. "You're the lowest of the low !! A cross between the weakest of demons !" shouted inu-yasha. "Then you just called yourself weak, dog- demon" said serenity smartly. Inu-yasha was stunned and all was quiet. "Kagome ?" said inu-yasha. "Yes ?" asked kagome. "Where are the clothes ?" asked inu-yasha in a defeated voice. "Alright !" said serenity and Souta as they high-fived each other.  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
"Come on out inu-yasha !" said kagome. "No !! I look stupid !!" shouted inu- yasha from inside the closet. Serenity walked in wearing a pink skirt and blue pants and knew what was going on. "What could be behind door number one ?!" shouted serenity as she opened the closet door. "Serenity !!!" yelled inu-yasha. Inu-yasha didn't look half bad. He was wearing a pair one blue jeans and a red shirt. "You look cool !!" said Souta. Inu-yasha looked at serenity and laughed. "What in the world are you wearing ?!" said inu- yasha as he laughed. Serenity tensed up. "shut-up !!" yelled serenity. "You're wearing a dress ?! I thought I'd never see the day the all around tomboy wears a dress !!" laughed inu-yasha. "It's not a dress !! It's a skirt !! Theres a big difference !!!" shouted serenity. "Suuuuuure" said inu-yasha with a smirk. Kagome couldn't get over how serenity and inu-yasha always fought, just like 'normal' siblings.  
  
Downstairs, Souta turned on the TV and serenity and inu-yasha almost attacked it. "Whoa !! Hold it !!" shouted Souta. "It's a demon, lets get it !" shouted inu-yasha. "It's not a demon !! It's a TV !" yelled Souta. "TV ?" said serenity and inu-yasha at the same time. "Yeah, you watch shows on it" said Souta. Serenity pressed her face against the screen. "Hey, how do the people in there keep a straight face ? Are they used to being looked at ?" asked serenity. Souta turned to a cartoon channel and serenity backed away from the TV. "Why'd that bird run away from that coyote and say 'beep- beep' ?" asked serenity. "Keep watching, you'll see" said Souta. Serenity sat and watched with a look of bored-ness on her face. Then, when an anvil was dropped on the coyote for the 5th time, she giggled. Inu-yasha picked up the remote and without knowing what to do, changed the channel. "Don't ever leave my side, I love you my darling" said one of the people on TV. "What the hell is this trash ?" asked inu-yasha. "Soap opera..." said Souta. Serenity took the remote and changed the channel again. "I love you ! You love me, were a happy family" sang a big purple dinosaur on TV. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!" shouted Inu-yasha, Serenity and Souta. "Change the channel !!! QUICK !!!" shouted Souta.  
  
Serenity quickly changed the channel and a Kung Fu movie was on. "Keep it right there !" said inu-yasha. Serenity changed the channel. "I don't wanna watch that !" said serenity. Serenity changed the channel just as a censored scene was coming on the Kung Fu movie. "Aww man !!!" shouted inu- yasha. The channel came on to a show with people on it. "This is a show called Jeopardy" said Souta. "What was the name of the first solider to rescue his rival's wife in feudal Japan ?" asked the host of the show. "Oda Nobunaga !!!" shouted serenity. "The answer is Oda Nobunaga" said the host. "YES !!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha changed the channel again.  
  
"Brother !! It can't end like this brother !!!" shouted a young girl on TV. "Im sorry Sakuya, my time in this world is up..." said the brother, then he died. Inu-yasha and Serenity yawned at the sight of this movie. "If you died, I wouldn't care, I'd get Sesshomaru to bring you back to life" said inu-yasha. "Oh, thanks" said serenity. Souta changed the channel and an infomercial was on, talking about how many different kinds of ramen there are. Inu-yasha nearly drooled. Serenity looked away, she wanted something else to eat. "Im tired" said inu-yasha. "TV does that to you" said Souta. Serenity and inu-yasha went upstairs. As they walked up the stairs, they both sang: "I hate you ! You hate me !! Let's get together and kill Barney !! With a great big sword that father gave to me !! Now we're tired, let's get some sleep !"  
  
To be continued... 


	5. new friends and a few pranks

Inu-yasha and Serenity were sleeping. The way they slept was funny, Inu- yasha would lay on his stomach and serenity slept on inu-yasha's back. "Get off" mumbled inu-yasha as he knocked serenity off his back. Serenity fell of and onto the floor. "Owww..." said serenity as she rubbed her head. She jumped back onto inu-yasha's back and fell asleep again. Inu-yasha turned over and was squishing serenity underneath him. Serenity tried to get up, but inu-yasha was too heavy for her small strength to move. "fox-fire !" said serenity as she used her fox-fire on inu-yasha. "Yaaaaahhhhhhh !!!!!" yelled inu-yasha as he jumped up and rolled on the floor. "It's just an illusion" said serenity.  
  
Inu-yasha saw the flames disappear and he glared at serenity. "inu-yasha, your scaring me" said serenity. Inu-yasha grabbed serenity up by her tail and sat down on the bed and set serenity down next to him. "Your lucky I still a bit tired, that TV thing made my head hurt" said inu-yasha as he laid down again. Serenity left to let inu-yasha sleep peacefully. "Im bored..." said serenity as she walked down the stairs. Kagome was downstairs and saw serenity come down. "You ok ?" asked kagome. "Yeah, it's boring when inu-yasha is sleeping" said serenity. "You always annoy him, he needs his rest" said kagome. "Can I go outside and play ?" asked serenity. "It's still raining" said kagome. "But not as hard" said serenity. Kagome smiled and went to get something out of the closet in her room. Serenity followed her upstairs.  
  
Kagome took out a yellow rain coat and a pair of red rain boots. "What are those ?" asked serenity. "These are clothes you were when you want to go outside and it's raining" said kagome. Serenity just took the rain coat and ran downstairs. "I'll see you later kagome !!" shouted serenity from outside. Kagome looked outside and saw serenity with the rain coat on with the hood covering her ears and was running down the block. "I hope she knows the way home" thought kagome.  
  
Serenity ran barefoot down the street, she felt happy to be outside in the rain. She passed by a park and she saw lots of trees to climb. She ran over to one on all fours and climbed up it. "I saw it over here !!" shouted a voice. "It looked like a girl with a tail !" said another. "Throw rocks at it, maybe it'll come down !" shouted another kid. Serenity soon felt rock being thrown at her and she lost her balance and fell out of the tree. "Look at that !! It's a girl !!" shouted one of the boys. Serenity tried to get away, but she was pulled by her tail. When she tried to get away, her hood came off. "Look !!!! She has dog ears !!" shouted a boy. "Shes a demon !! Get her !!" said another. Serenity felt the kids start kicking her and hitting her with sticks. Serenity balled up on her side to protect her head and chest. "Leave that kid alone !!" shouted a female voice. "Or what ?" asked one of the boys. "Or this !!!" shouted another girl voice. The sounds of fighting were heard. Serenity looked up and saw 2 girls fighting the 4 boys who were beating her up.  
  
"Wahhh !!! Mommy !!!" shouted the boys as they ran off crying. "That was easy" said one of the girls. "y-you saved me" said serenity. "Whoa, nice ears" said the other girl. "You really like them ?" asked serenity. "Yeah, I wish I had ears like that" said the same girl. Serenity blushed and smiled. "My name is Serenity" said serenity softly. "Cool name, mine is Chanel" said one of them. "And my name is Anna" said the other. Chanel had long black hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing a red rain coat and a pair of black pants and normal yellow shoes. Anna had short brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a green rain coat that cover her whole body accept her feet which had on pink rain boots. "So, was your mom a dog ? How'd you get ears like that ?" asked chanel. "im the offspring of a great and powerful dog-demon" said serenity proudly.  
  
Anna and Chanel busted up with laughter. "what ?" asked serenity. "your kidding right ?!" laughed anna. "there are no such things as demons !!" said chanel. "who do you know ?" asked serenity. "im the daughter of a shrine keeper. I perform small exoticisms" said chanel. Serenity giggled and got an idea. "hey, im living in my friend's house for awhile, wanna come over for a bit ?" asked serenity. "yeah, I don't have to be home until sunset" said anna. "there is no sun" said serenity. "well, I know what time to go anyway" said anna. "same here" said chanel. "alright !" said serenity as she ran off on all fours, which made anna and chanel laugh a bit as they followed her.  
  
"you live at the Higurashi shrine ?!" shouted anna and chanel at the same time. "yup, not all the time, but since its raining, I can't go home" said serenity. serenity knocked on the front door and kagome answered it. "kagome, I made some friends, can they stay for a while" asked serenity. "sure, come in" said kagome. Serenity, Chanel, and Anna walked in and took off their rain coats. Serenity noticed that anna was wearing a fancy green summer dress. "I come from a rich family" said anna. "but shes not all snobby like most rich people" said chanel. "rich ?" asked serenity. "it's when you have a lot of money" said kagome. "ohhh" said serenity. "your not from around here are you ?" asked anna. "no im from the feudal-" serenity was cut off by kagome who put her hand over serenity's mouth. "shes from out of town...way out of town" said kagome.  
  
Serenity ears perked up and she looked at the stairs just as inu-yasha was coming down. Anna and Chanel starred at inu-yasha and drooled a bit. Serenity ran over to inu-yasha and hugged him. "you're awake !" said serenity. "I heard voices down here, so I woke up" said inu-yasha. "Anna, Chanel, this is my brother inu-yasha" said serenity. Anna and Chanel just continued to stare at inu-yasha. inu-yasha sweat dropped. "my name is Chanel" said chanel zombie-like. "they're possessed by demons !!" shouted inu-yasha as he flexed his claws. "don't kill us !!" shouted anna. "Sit boy !" shouted kagome. Inu-yasha fell face first onto the floor very hard. Serenity, Anna, and Chanel started laughing at the sight of inu-yasha being subdued. "he has cute ears, can I feel them ?" asked chanel. "no !!" shouted inu-yasha as he got up. "he's so fine, the way he talks" thought anna. "that long silver hair is a dead giveaway that he's a demon" thought chanel.  
  
"serenity, your new friends are strange" said inu-yasha. anna and chanel both flared up with fire at that remark. "who you callin' strange ?!!" shouted anna. "take a look in a mirror you dog-eared freak of nature !!" yelled chanel. Inu-yasha tensed up at those remarks. Serenity stood in front of anna and chanel, to keep them safe from inu-yasha. "inu-yasha, promise me you wont scare them away with your attacks" said serenity. "they started it !!" shouted inu-yasha. "the word please kagome" said serenity. "sit boy" said kagome. Inu-yasha crashed to the ground again. "alright, I promise !" shouted inu-yasha. "just don't bother me" said inu-yasha. "you know I can't 'not' bother you" said serenity cutely. Inu-yasha growled and went back upstairs, he rather spend time with Souta than deal which this mess.  
  
(a few hours later)  
  
"what time is it ?" asked anna. Serenity had no idea what time it was. Chanel looked at her watch and gasped. "its time for us to go !!" shouted chanel. Anna grabbed her coat and put it on, so did Chanel. "thanks again for saving me at the park" said serenity. "no problem, we'll see you again sometime" said anna. After exchanging goodbyes, Anna and Chanel left and the house was once again quiet. Serenity smiled and went upstairs. "are they gone ?" asked inu-yasha. "yes, I had lots of fun with them" said serenity. "talking about girly stuff ?" asked inu-yasha. serenity ignored inu-yasha and went into kagome's room. She had on somekind of ear coverings. "kagome" said serenity. kagome didn't hear her. "kagome !!!" shouted serenity. kagome took off her headphones. "what ?" asked kagome. "what are those ?" asked serenity as she pointed to kagome's headphones.  
  
Kagome converted to plugging in the ear pieces and put them near serenity's ears since they never thought of inventing headphones for people with dog ears. Serenity heard calm music playing and she liked it. "how do you get the music to come from the ear things ? do you do somekind of spell ?" asked serenity. "no, its called a CD player, it plays music from a small disc" said kagome. Serenity was too carried away by the music to hear a word kagome said. "yeah, that's great kagome..." said serenity as she grew tired. The music was soft and calm, serenity nearly dozed off. Kagome took the ear pieces out of serenity's ears before she fell asleep. Serenity saw the container of jewel shards on kagome's desk and picked them up.  
  
"I wonder what'll happen when we find the rest of them" said kagome. "inu- yasha will try to be a full demon, no question about it" said serenity. "your not serious are you ?" asked kagome. "well, judging by his emotions towards you...I think he's gonna wish to be a normal human" said serenity. "you think so ?" asked kagome. "yeah, I mean, he loves you" said serenity as she scratched her head. "he loves me ?" asked kagome. "oh man, you can't tell ?!" said serenity. kagome sweat dropped and sat down on her bed. "he told me not to tell you, but I never follow his instructions" said serenity.  
  
inu-yasha could hear the whole thing. He was standing near the door, and had a good mind to run in there and give serenity a good spanking, but didn't. "he dreams about you, having a normal life with you. He wants kikyo to burn in hell with naraku. He's even thought of a name for the child you might have" said serenity. "our child ?!!" shouted kagome. Serenity nodded and giggled. Inu-yasha lost it and ran inside and tackled serenity onto the bed. Serenity tried to get away from inu-yasha, but he had a firm grip on her tail. Kagome knew serenity was lying a bit and decided it would be best if inu-yasha disciplined her. "I told you to never tell kagome about that !!!" yelled inu-yasha. "im sorry inu-yasha !!" cried serenity. "not as sorry as your gonna be when im through with you !!" shouted inu-yasha. inu- yasha sat down and put serenity over his lap.  
  
Serenity immediately knew what was going to happen, so she managed to get free from inu-yasha and run down the hallway. Inu-yasha took off after serenity and only inches away from her. serenity dreaded the thought of not being able to sit down for a day or two, which motivated her to run faster. She quickly ran into the room where she and inu-yasha slept and hid under the bed. Inu-yasha ran in and looked around and heard something moving under the bed. He reached under it and pulled out serenity by her tail. He set serenity down on her feet and gave her a 'you know whats coming next' look. Serenity sighed, she resorted to her new trick she learned a while back.  
  
Serenity lowered her head and sniffled. Inu-yasha was shocked that serenity was about to cry. Serenity looked up at inu-yasha with big glittery eyes that would melt even naraku's icy heart. "stop that ! you're trying to get out of your punishment ! Please, not the face !" shouted inu-yasha. serenity's eyes grew shinier and she whimpered like an innocent puppy. "fine...I wont punish you...MUCH !" shouted inu-yasha. Serenity quickly ran and slid between inu-yasha's legs and downstairs. "I gotta hide !" thought serenity. serenity ran into the kitchen and hid in a cabinet. Inu-yasha ran down after her and skidded into the kitchen. "I know you're in here" said inu-yasha as he sniffled around. Serenity saw a bottle of liquid next to her and read the label. It read: Vinegar, super strong brand. Serenity didn't know what vinegar was, but she knew what super strong was. She took it and unscrewed the cap off it and waited for inu-yasha to find her. Inu- yasha opened the cabinet serenity was hiding in and...  
  
(SQUIRT !!!!)  
  
serenity had squirted inu-yasha with the vinegar in his eyes and on his clothes. "I CANT SEE !!!!!!" shouted inu-yasha as he rubbed his eyes. kagome and Souta ran down and looked at inu-yasha, then at his clothes. "umm, inu-yasha did you do what I think you did on yourself ?" asked kagome. Souta giggled and knew what kagome meant. "inu-yasha made lemonade !!!" shouted Souta as he laughed wildly. Serenity jumped out of the cabinet and giggled. Kagome tapped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms. "What ?" asked serenity. "You owe inu-yasha an apology" said kagome. Serenity growled, the last person she wanted to apologize to in the world was inu-yasha. "Fine, inu-yasha-sama...im sorry" said serenity as sincere as her could. Inu-yasha growled and nodded. "You're stinky" said serenity. "WHAT ?!" shouted inu-yasha. "Serenity, that wasn't very nice !" shouted kagome. "No really, inu-yasha smells funny" said serenity. Kagome sweat dropped, inu-yasha reeked of vinegar. "You should take a shower inu-yasha" said Souta. "Whats a shower ?" asked inu-yasha. Kagome had a feeling this wouldn't end well.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. shower effects, Sesshomaru's arrival

Kagome and Souta were trying to shove Inu-yasha into the bathroom, but Inu- yasha hung onto the sides of the door. "You can't make me take a shower !!! I don't like the sound of it !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Its not gonna hurt !! Just get in there !!!" shouted Kagome. Serenity jumped onto Inu-yasha's neck and started tickling him. Inu-yasha laughed and let go of the sides of the door and Kagome and Souta pushed him in and closed the door shut. "Hey, get me outta here !!!" shouted Inu-yasha as he banged on the door. "Why ?!" shouted Souta. "Theres somekind of weird things in here !! Whats this basin- like thing with knobs on it coming out from the wall ?!" shouted Inu-yasha. "That's a sink !!" shouted Kagome. "I'll go in and help him" said serenity. "I was just thinking that" said Kagome. Souta scribbled something down on some paper and gave it to serenity. "Those are instructions on how Inu- yasha takes a shower" said Souta. "Ok..." said serenity as she read the list a bit. Serenity went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Whoa, it does look weird in here !" said serenity. "Why are you in here ?" asked inu-yasha. "Souta gave me this list on how you're supposed to take a shower" said serenity. "Ok, what then ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Ok, you have to take your..." serenity just stared at what the list said. "What ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Take off your clothes" said serenity. Inu-yasha began to take off his shirt but serenity screamed. "What ?!!!!" yelled inu-yasha. Serenity gave Inu-yasha a towel and turned around and sat on the tiled floor. "Ok, now take off your clothes and put the towel around yourself" said serenity. "What ? I've seen you naked before !" shouted Inu-yasha. "I was just born that time you moron !!! Now is different !!" yelled serenity. Inu-yasha took off his clothes and wrapped the towel around his lower waist area.  
  
Serenity turned around and read the list. "Ok, now get inside the shower" said serenity as she pointed to the shower. Inu-yasha stepped into the shower and closes the curtain. "Ok, now turn the knob that has the letter H on it" said serenity. Inu-yasha took off his towel and hung it over the side of the shower and turned the knob. Out came hot water, very hot water. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Ok, the list says turn the knob that has the letter C on it" said serenity. Inu-yasha quickly turned the knob and the water became just right. "Ok, I think I can handle it from here" said Inu-yasha. Serenity read the last thing on the list to herself. "Do not turn on the knobs on the sink, if you do, the water temperature will change" whispered serenity. A devilish grin spread across serenity's face. She walked over to the sink and turned on the knob that said 'cold'. "EYAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!! IT'S TOO HOT !!!!!!" yelled Inu-yasha. Serenity held in her laughter and turned the cold water off and turned on the hot water. "AHHH DAMN !!!! ITS TOO FREAKIN' COLD NOW !!!!!!!!" yelled Inu-yasha. Serenity roared with laughter and kept this up for a while.  
  
"IT'S HOT !!!!!" roared Inu-yasha.  
  
"YEOW !!!! ITS COLD !!!!" shouted Inu-yasha  
  
"Hahahahahahaha !!!!!" laughed serenity.  
  
Inu-yasha finally got out of the shower with his towel covering himself and glared at serenity. "Did you enjoy your shower ?" asked serenity with an innocent smile. "You are so dead !!!!" shouted Inu-yasha. Serenity backed away from Inu-yasha. "Kagome !!!" screamed serenity. Kagome opened the door to the bathroom and serenity ran and hid behind her. "Kagome ! Serenity somehow was making the water change temperature !!!" yelled Inu-yasha. Kagome glared at serenity with fire in her eyes. Serenity inched towards the door, but Inu-yasha and Kagome were about to go off on her. "Hey look !! Its naraku !!!" shouted serenity as she pointed in another direction. "WHERE ?!!" yelled Inu-yasha Kagome as they turned around. Serenity dashed out of the bathroom and ran into Souta. "Whats the rush ?" asked Souta. "My life is on the line !! Follow me !!" shouted serenity as she grabbed Souta by his arm and ran to his room.  
  
(In Souta's room)  
  
"Are we safe in here ?" asked serenity. A loud banging at the door was heard. "Serenity !!! When I get my hands on you you're gonna wish you were never born !!!!" yelled Inu-yasha as he continued to bang on the door. "What are we gonna do ?!" shouted Souta. Serenity got and idea and grinned. "We need reinforcements !" said serenity. "Huh ?!" asked Souta. Serenity stood in front of Souta. "Hit me, as hard as you can" said serenity. "WHAT ?! I can't hit you !!" shouted Souta. "Your right, we'll save that !" said serenity as she opened the window. "Where are you going ?" asked Souta. "You're coming with me !" said serenity as she grabbed Souta by his shirt and jumped out of the window. When they hit solid ground, Serenity ran through the rain and into the well house, Souta followed her.  
  
Serenity stood over the edge of the dry well and looked into it. "Are you going ?" asked Souta. Then, Souta felt serenity's pink kimono shirt on him. He looked at serenity who had on something similar to Inu-yasha's white under-kimono shirt, but it was smaller. "Why are you giving me this ?" asked Souta. "It's very dangerous in my era. That kimono was made from the fur of the fire rat just like my brother's. It's stronger than any expensive armor, it'll protect your frail skin if we run into any demons. Souta nodded and put the shirt over him like a hood. "Ready ?" asked serenity. "Yeah" said Souta. Serenity grabbed Souta's hand and jumped into the well with him.  
  
(In the feudal era)  
  
After climbing out of the well, and helping Souta out, serenity sniffed the air. "Smell anything ?" asked Souta. "Nothing but the rain" said serenity. Then, serenity was forced down by Souta jumping on her back. "What in seven hells are you doing ?!" shouted serenity. "It'd be better to travel this way" said Souta. "Fine" huffed serenity. Serenity got balanced and started running through the forest. "Luck im here, there'd be plenty of demons who would love to eat you" said serenity. "What ?!!" shouted Souta. "Yup" said serenity. Just as serenity was leaping on a tree limb, she landed on a normal centipede demon that was traveling in the trees. "Hand on Souta-kun !" shouted serenity as she flexed her claws. The demon lunged at serenity. "Iron Reavor Soul Stealer !!!!" shouted serenity as she drew back her claws and slashed the demon in half. "Whoa !!" said Souta. "That's nothing you should see me in a real battle" said serenity as she began to run off again. "Now then..." said serenity as she stopped running and knocked Souta off her back. "Like I said before, hit me as hard as you can" said serenity. "You sure ?" asked Souta. "JUST DO IT !!!" shouted serenity. Souta clenched his fist and punched at serenity. Serenity just stopped his fist with her hand. "Man your weak !! Try again !" shouted serenity. Souta just sniffled a bit. "Wait, you're not crying are you ?! Ha !! You're a crybaby !!" teased serenity. Souta growled and socked serenity right in her eye.  
  
Serenity and Souta were sitting in the bottom of a tree that had a small cave part built in it. "Im so sorry serenity, I didn't mean it !!" shouted Souta. Serenity sat like Inu-yasha always did, Indian-style with her arms crossed. "I really a sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard" said Souta. Serenity still sat in silence. "Please say something !" said Souta. Serenity turned and faced Souta. She had a black-eye and it didn't seem to be healing. "Souta..." said serenity. "Yes ?" said Souta. Serenity grinned and stood up. "I admire your strength...BUT THAT REALLY HURT !!!!!" shouted serenity as she began to wail on Souta. "It's not my fault !!! You told me to hit you !!" said Souta. "To test your strength !! I didn't know you would bruise me !!" shouted serenity.  
  
Souta rolled around on the ground with serenity wrestling him. "Give up ?!!" shouted serenity as she twisted Souta's arm behind his head. "Yes, yes !!! I give up !!" shouted Souta. "Say mercy !" said serenity. "MERCY !!" yelled Souta as he threw serenity off him. Serenity landed on her back and didn't get up. "Don't play, I know your tricks" said Souta. Serenity got up and was crying. "Whats wrong ?!" asked Souta. "I landed on something sharp...and you happen to have my kimono shirt" said serenity. Souta saw blood coming from serenity's back and staining her undershirt. "Serenity ! You're bleeding !!" shouted Souta. Serenity felt her back and lifted her hand to her eye level. "Blood, my blood...yep im bleeding" said serenity. "And your not worried ?" asked Souta. "Not at all really" said serenity.  
  
Then, the faint smell of someone familiar came to serenity's nose. "Souta...dont move" said serenity. As soon as serenity had said that, she heard footsteps coming closer to the opening of the small shelter. Souta covered himself with serenity's kimono shirt. Suddenly, the opening to the tree's shelter was cut and a tall figure entered. "fluffy-sama !" shouted serenity as she hugged Sesshomaru tightly. "Serenity, you know I like my personal space" said Sesshomaru. Serenity immediately backed off. "I smelled your blood, are you hurt ?" asked Sesshomaru. "A little" said serenity softly. Sesshomaru saw Souta hiding and quickly grabbed him up by his shirt. "Are you the one who hurt my sister ?!" said Sesshomaru. "No, no !!! I swear it wasn't me !!!" shouted Souta. "fluffy-sama, put him down, he's with me" said serenity. "Then why does he have your shirt ? Did he try to-" Sesshomaru was cut off. "No !!! I mean, he's a human !!! That'd be just wrong !!" shouted serenity. "No need to yell serenity-chan" said Sesshomaru. "Just put him down" said serenity.  
  
Sesshomaru dropped Souta on the ground and started to walk off. "Hey, aren't you gonna come with us ?" asked serenity. "I have no need to" said Sesshomaru. "I know where Inu-yasha is, and he has the tetsusaiga !" shouted serenity. Sesshomaru looked at serenity. "Are you lying ? You know I don't like it when you lie" said Sesshomaru. "Im not lying, demon's honor" said serenity as she held up the sign that most Americans use to say peace she had seem Kagome do once. "Alright, you lead the way. But be warned, if your lying, you'll suffer the same fate that little fox demon told me about a while back" said Sesshomaru. "You know you'll never hurt me fluffy-sama" said serenity. "How does she know ?!" thought Sesshomaru.  
  
Serenity was leading Sesshomaru to the dry well with Souta close behind her. "Are you sure we should bring him to my time ? I mean, he seems like a person who would start something, wouldn't he ?" asked Souta. "How dare you talk about the great fluffy-sama like that. He may seem cold-hearted, but I know there is a bit of good in him, I think" said serenity. "Hush, I can hear to guys talking about me you know" said Sesshomaru. "Inu-yasha, for my sake and yours, you better have the tetsusaiga !" thought serenity. When they arrived at the dry well, serenity and Souta explained to Sesshomaru how they could travel to Souta's time by jumping into it. "Any questions ?" asked serenity. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just looked a bit confused. Serenity took hold of Sesshomaru's hand and jumps into the well with him, Souta jumped in after them.  
  
Serenity was the first to climb out of the well, Sesshomaru jumped out with ease, but Souta had to grab onto serenity's tail to get out. "Ok, we have to go back in through your window Souta" said serenity. Souta held onto serenity's back as she jumped up into Souta's room. Sesshomaru jumped into the room and quickly was distracted. "Whats this ?" asked Sesshomaru as he starred at an alarm clock. "It's a clock, it tells you what time it is" said Souta.  
  
Inu-yasha just so happened to open the door and see Sesshomaru, but didn't see serenity, so you know what means. "Serenity !! Stop playing around with your transformations !" shouted Inu-yasha as he shook Sesshomaru by his neck. "Umm, Inu-yasha" said Souta. "Don't try to defend serenity Souta" said Inu-yasha. "But, that's not her !" shouted Souta. Inu-yasha ignored Souta and continued to scold what he thought was serenity. "Inu-yasha" said serenity as he tugged at Inu-yasha's shirt. "Not now serenity ! Im scolding you !" said Inu-yasha. Then, Inu-yasha's sense kicked in. "if your serenity...who am I talking too ?" asked Inu-yasha. Serenity and Souta left the room, Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru just starred at each other.  
  
Outside the door, Kagome passed by and noticed serenity and Souta standing there. "Whats going on ?" asked Kagome. "Don't go in there !! Its ugly behind that door !" said serenity. "Who you callin' ugly ?!" said Sesshomaru's voice. Kagome knew that voice. "You guys brought Sesshomaru here ?!!!" yelled Kagome. "Umm, yes..." said serenity. "Now I have to get him new clothes..." said Kagome.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. modern clothing ?

"What the hell are you doing here ?!!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "None of your concern ! Just hand over the tetsusaiga !!" shouted Sesshomaru. "You think im just going to give it to you ?!" asked Inu-yasha irritably. Serenity sighed, she knew this was going to happen if she brought Sesshomaru, but she needed protection. Her pranking spirit had kicked when she came to this new era and she couldn't help herself. "Inu-yasha" said serenity. "What ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Give fluffy-sama the tetsusaiga" said serenity. "HUH ?!" exclaimed Inu-yasha. "Serenity, have you completely lost it, or do you know something we don't know ?" thought Souta.  
  
"I'd never give up my sword to Sesshomaru ! You must be out of your mind !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "fluffy-sama, I have to talk with Inu-yasha, do you mind leaving ?" asked serenity. Sesshomaru glared at serenity and left the room. "How dumb are you ?!" shouted Inu-yasha. "If Sesshomaru has the sword and he is a full blooded demon...you see where im going with this ?" said serenity. "Right, just like last time. Sesshomaru couldn't touch the tetsusaiga !" said Kagome. "Guess im smarter than you think" said serenity. "Im the one who thought of it !" said Inu-yasha. "Yeah, sure...whatever" mumbled serenity.  
  
Sesshomaru came back in and Inu-yasha had the sheathed tetsusaiga with him. "Finally, the sword will be much better off with someone who can weld it" said Sesshomaru. The moment Sesshomaru took the sword from Inu-yasha his hand was burned and he tossed it back to Inu-yasha. Serenity giggled to herself a bit. "It seems I've been dragged to this strange place on purpose, hasn't it Serenity ?" said Sesshomaru. Serenity flinched and looked at Sesshomaru. "Umm, I just wanted you to come along...Inu-yasha always hurts me and I wanted your protection !!" cried serenity. Everyone except serenity and Sesshomaru anime fell. "Is this true Serenity-chan ?" asked Sesshomaru. "Uh-huh" said serenity as she held onto the fluffy thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder.  
  
Sesshomaru glared an icy glare at Inu-yasha. "I didn't do anything to her, I swear !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "That's not all true" said Kagome. "He tried to hit me earlier !" cried serenity. Sesshomaru held serenity close to him and stroked her hair gently. "Why do you always hurt her ?!" shouted Sesshomaru to Inu-yasha. "If she hung around you instead of me, you'd wanna hurt her too !!" yelled Inu-yasha. "ENOUGH !!!!" shouted Kagome. Everyone including Sesshomaru shut-up and looked at Kagome. "It seems as though fluffy-sama is going to be staying here for awhile, so-" Kagome was cut off when Sesshomaru glared at her. "Only serenity can call me that !" said Sesshomaru. "Ok, ok ! As I said, we should go buy you all somekind of modern clothing since you may be here for awhile" said Kagome.  
  
"Your gonna let them out into the unsuspecting world ?!!" shouted serenity as she pointed at Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru whapped serenity on her head to serve as discipline for her outburst. "Oww !! What'd you do that for ?!" shouted serenity as she rubbed her head. "You should know" said Sesshomaru. "Back up, you mean we have to go...out there ?" asked Inu- yasha as he pointed the city which was visible through the window. "Yup" said Souta. Inu-yasha, Serenity, and even Sesshomaru backed away. "People will stare at us and laugh !" cried serenity. "Laugh ? They'll die laughing at you !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Not if you wear hats over your ears" said Souta. "Hats ?" said both serenity and Inu-yasha at once.  
  
"They cover your head, in your case, your ears" said Kagome. "What about Sesshomaru ? Doesn't he need some clothes ?" asked Souta. "Whats wrong with what I have on ?" asked Sesshomaru. "It's too...too...whats the word im looking for ?" said Kagome. "Too stuck up in a snobby way ?" asked Inu- yasha. "Too funny lookin' ?" asked serenity. "Too last century" said Souta. "Yeah, I'll go find something for him to wear" said Kagome as she left the room. Sesshomaru didn't like the sound of that, what was wrong with the clothes he was wearing ?  
  
Serenity and Inu-yasha both had their ears pressed against the door, trying to listen to Sesshomaru, who was changing in the room. "Whats this thing for ?" they heard Sesshomaru say.  
  
(ZZIPPP !!!)  
  
"OUCH !!!! OWW, OWWWWW !!!!!!" Sesshomaru shouted. Serenity and Inu-yasha started laughing. "He's having zipper trouble..." said Kagome. "Wench !! You put a curse on these things didn't you ?!!" shouted Sesshomaru from inside the room. "Just slowly pull the zipper down, and be careful when you pull it up again" said Kagome. "She means pull the zipper down very fast !" shouted Inu-yasha with a smirk. Sesshomaru did just that. "YEOWCH !!!!!!! OH THE PAIN !!!" yelled Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha laughed, he didn't think Sesshomaru would listen to him.  
  
"Fluffy-sama...whats wrong with him ?" asked serenity. "He got his manhood stuck in the zipper !" shouted Inu-yasha as he continued to laugh. "Did not !! One of my claws got stuck in the stupid thing ! Then you told me to zip the thing up fast, so I did, and now almost my whole finger is stuck !!" yelled Sesshomaru. Everyone anime fell. "Oh, I thought...never mind" said Inu-yasha. "Just pull your finger out then !" said Kagome. "Im scared !!" shouted Sesshomaru. "Just do it you nimrod !!!" yelled Inu-yasha. Then, they heard the ripping sound of flesh. "...owww..." said Sesshomaru. "Are you alright ?!" said serenity. "Yes, just fine. I'll be out in a minute" said Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped out of the room. Inu-yasha and Serenity held in their laughter. Sesshomaru had on a pair of black jeans, but the shirt he was wearing was pink. "Umm, you know your wearing pink, right ?" asked Inu-yasha. "It's the only shirt that was ok, all my other ones are my school uniform shirts" said Kagome. "Go ahead and give him that one then" said Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru glared at Inu-yasha. "fluffy-sama would look funny in Kagome's uniform !" said serenity. "What was that young lady ?!" said Sesshomaru as he grabbed serenity up by her tail. "Nothing, nothing at all !" said serenity. "Serenity, try to be good when we go out" said Kagome. Sesshomaru dropped serenity on the floor. "I will, I promise" said serenity as she secretly crossed her fingers behind her back.  
  
Finally, Kagome, Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, and Serenity were on their way to get new clothes at the local shopping mall.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Any ideas for what should happen ? I have mine, but I always give the people what they want ! Anything you think should happen, don't be shy to give it to me in a review ! Sayonara ! 


	8. shopping center, cooking lesson

"Wow, look at them !" said a passer-by. "That's nothing, check out that little one, her tail is cute" said another. This kept going on as Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha, and Serenity walked down the streets. Inu-yasha and Serenity where blushing from both flattery and embarrassment. Sesshomaru walked with his head down for maybe the first time in his life. "Aww, cheer up you guys !" said Kagome. "How can we ?! You're the one who forgot to give us hats before we left !" said Inu-yasha. "Now people are starring at us because of our ears !" cried serenity. Sesshomaru just stayed silent. "Don't worry, no one will make fun of you" said Kagome. Just then, a boy crossed serenity's path and laughed at her as he continued to walk down the street. "Why you..." said serenity as she was about to beat the living pulp out of the boy. Inu-yasha held serenity by the back of her shirt to keep her from killing or at least badly injuring the kid. "Let's just hurry and get to the mall" thought a Kagome as she ran ahead.

When they entered the large shopping mall, Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, and Serenity almost lost it. "Whats that ?!" shouted Inu-yasha as he pointed to place that seemed to sell old war weapons. "Look, look !! Over there !" shouted serenity as she looked at a store that sold very cute stuffed animals. "That's nothing ! Look over there !!" shrieked Sesshomaru who was looking in store that sold things like shampoo. "Calm down ! You'll all get to..." Kagome stopped mid-sentence. Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, and Serenity where already gone.

Serenity ran into the store she desired and saw something that made her heart skip a beat. A big stuffed animal that was yellow, had red cheeks, yellow ears with black tips on the ends, and a tail that looked like a lighting bolt. "Hey, girl with the tail ! Either your buying something or leave" said the store owner. Serenity ignored the store owner and continued to stare at the stuffed animal. "Ahh, you like that one ?" asked the store owner. Serenity nodded. "What is it exactly ?" asked serenity. "You don't know about Pokemon ?" asked the store owner. "po-ke-mon ?" said serenity in a confused way. "Yeah, it's a world wide phenomenon right now" said the store owner. Serenity at the time didn't care about a phenomenon, she cared about getting that doll. "The one you're looking at is called Pikachu, the most popular one" said the owner. "I'll take it" said serenity. "That'll be 25 dollars" said the store owner. "Huh ? Whats that ?" asked serenity. "Its money, go on and find your mommy and she'll get it for you" the store owner said. "I don't have a mommy, but I'll ask my friend" said serenity as she left the store.

"You call this a sword ?! A mosquito with wooden teeth is shaper than this !! " Exclaimed Inu-yasha as he pointed to one of the many swords on display. "It's an old one, it dates all the way from the feudal era" said the store owner. Inu-yasha studied some more of the swords. "Hey, if I may ask, where did you get those play dog ears ?" asked the store owner. Annoyed by the question, Inu-yasha sighed, letting his ears droop. "They moved !!! Are those your real ears ?!!" shouted the store owner. "Yeah, and I got the claws to match !!" shouted Inu-yasha. Scared out of his wits, the store owner ran to the back room of his store. "Whats his problem ?" thought Inu-yasha.

Serenity walked into the store and saw Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha !! I saw the cutest thing in my life !! Can you get it for me ?! Please, please, please ?!!!" squealed serenity. Inu-yasha's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Get Kagome to get it for you" said Inu-yasha. "You owe me though !!" shouted serenity. "For what ?! What did you ever do for me ?!" yelled Inu-yasha. "Remember that time I saved your life !" said serenity. Inu-yasha mentally jabbed himself, how could he forget that. "When I saved you from the Illusory Death thingy that guy Kimori almost got you with !" said serenity. Inu-yasha shrugged and simply said "I have no idea what your talking about" serenity growled and but stopped when she heard someone familiar. Inu-yasha heard it too. "That's Sesshomaru !" said serenity and Inu-yasha at the same time.

"For the last time, im not a woman !!!" shouted Sesshomaru. "Are you sure ?" asked a store owner. "For the thousandth time, im not a woman !!" shouted Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was inside of a place that sold shampoo and other stuff. "I like how it smells in here" said serenity. "Hey kid, you look like you know this person, is he really a man ?" asked the store owner. "Yeah, he's my brother. If he were a girl, I would've known" said serenity. "Thank you" said Sesshomaru. "Although...he does look like a girl when you really look" said serenity. "That is true" said Inu-yasha. "What was that ?!!" said Sesshomaru as he glared at serenity and Inu-yasha. "Nothing !" said serenity. "There you are" said Kagome as she picked serenity up by her tail.

"I've been looking all over the place for you guys !" said Kagome. "Kagome, I saw this cute doll in a store, can you get it for me ?!" asked serenity. "We came here to get clothes, not toys !!" shouted Kagome. "What for ? I don't think the storm will last that long" said Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha and serenity nodded. Kagome sweat-dropped. "Then what did we come here for ?" asked Kagome. "It was boring at your house !" said serenity. "I could've read you a book then" said Kagome. "Whats a book ?" asked serenity. "You mean Inu-yasha or Sesshomaru never read a book to you ?" asked Kagome. "What the heck is a...book ?" asked Inu-yasha. "It's a small river found in forests" said Sesshomaru. "A book, not a brook !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "I'll show you what a book looks like" said Kagome.

(In a book store)

"See ? This is a book" said Kagome as she gave serenity a large book. Serenity read the Japanese words on the front of the book. "The Boy Who Cried Wolf and other fairy tales" said serenity. "At least you can read, I'll buy it for you if you want" said Kagome. "Yeah, yeah, whatever" said serenity as she was already reading the book. "I'll take that as a yes" thought Kagome. "Hello !! I like this one !!" said Inu-yasha as he read a book titled "So, You're Trying to Get Rid of a Wolf". Kagome sweat-dropped. "Sesshomaru, aren't you gonna get a book ?" asked serenity. "No thanks, not interested " said Sesshomaru. "Your no fun" said serenity. Sesshomaru ignored her. "I can't wait to read this to Shippo when we go back" said serenity.

(Back home)

Kagome sat down on the couch, she was tired from walking to the mall with the others. "Kagome, will you play with me ?" asked serenity. "Im tired, go annoy, I mean play with Inu-yasha" said Kagome. "Are you that tired ?" asked serenity. "Yes" said Kagome. "Then go upstairs a rest" said serenity. Kagome smiled at serenity and went upstairs to go rest. "Hey whats this ?" asked Inu-yasha as he held up a frying pan from the kitchen. "Let me see" said Sesshomaru as he took it from Inu-yasha. Serenity went into the kitchen and looked at all of the things around her. "Look at all these things" said serenity as she opened a cabinet and took stuff out. "Hey, it's another one of those book things" said Sesshomaru as he saw a large book on a counter.

Serenity read it, it said "Cook Book" on it. "Cook ?" asked serenity. "Yeah, I think it's what Kagome does when she brings that ramen stuff to our time" said Inu-yasha. "Let's cook something for Kagome !" said serenity with a smile. "Alright" said Sesshomaru. Serenity took the large book and opened it. "Hmm ? Fried eggs, grilled fish, salad...what the heck is this stuff ?" asked serenity. "I know what eggs are, but not salad" said Inu-yasha. "No matter, lets just put everything together" said serenity. "We'll need something that looks like this" said Sesshomaru as he pointed to a bowl that was on the cookbook page. Serenity rummaged through the cabinets and found a large mixing bowl. "Heres one" said serenity.

"Whats in here ?" asked Inu-yasha as he opened the refrigerator. "Whoa !! Look at this !!" shouted Inu-yasha. Serenity and Sesshomaru looked inside the fridge and gasped, they had never seen anything like this before. "Look, there are eggs in here" said serenity as she took out a few. "Whats this ?" said Inu-yasha as he took out a block of cheese. "And this ?" asked Sesshomaru as he took out of lemon juice. "Come on, lets make something !" said serenity as she began cracking eggs into the mixing bowl, shells and all. Inu-yasha clawed at the cheese over the bowl, shredding it into the bowl. Sesshomaru poured the whole thing of lemon juice into the bowl. Serenity got a spoon and rapidly stirred everything together, splattering it on the floor.

"Now, what else can we add ?" asked Inu-yasha. Just after that question, Sesshomaru dropped a bag of somekind of powder in the bowl. "Whats that stuff ?" asked serenity. "I don't know, but it said the word "yeast" on it" said Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha and serenity shrugged and looked around for something else to put into the bowl. "How about these ?" asked serenity as she held up a jar that was labeled "pickles". "Yeah, put them in with this !" said Inu-yasha, who was holding a jar of mayonnaise. Inu-yasha and Serenity put in the new ingredients, while Sesshomaru poured in other stuff he found in the spice cabinet.

(20 minutes later)

"Alright !! This looks good enough !" exclaimed serenity. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru nodded. In the mixing bowl was something indescribable. It was a mix of graded cheese, eggs, lemon juice, yeast, pickles, mayonnaise, salt, pepper, peanut butter, sugar, cereal bits, and bananas. It was a purple color and smelled like mostly pickles. "Wow, I think we did well !" said Inu-yasha. "Time to taste it !!" shouted serenity as she held up 3 spoons. "On three, we all taste it" said Sesshomaru. "One" said serenity. "Two" said Inu-yasha, with the look of anticipation in his eyes. "Three !!" shouted all of them at once. Serenity, Inu-yasha, and Sesshomaru each took a spoonful of the purple ooze and popped it into their mouths.

Sesshomaru's forehead turned blue and he fell over with his eyes swirling. Inu-yasha did the same, and fell on top of Sesshomaru in the same condition. But serenity smiled and wagged her tail. "Wow !! Now this is cooking !! This is was food other then stewed rabbit, rice, or dried vegetables taste like !!!" shouted serenity. Serenity took another spoonful and ate it. "It's like biting into happiness itself !!" cried serenity as she ate yet another spoonful. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru woke up, but serenity shoved another spoonful of the ooze into their mouths. "It's good !!! Is that way you guys fell over the first time ?" asked serenity. Inu-yasha passed out again, but Sesshomaru sat up. "t-that s-st-stuff is t-te-terrible" Sesshomaru managed to say before he passed out again. Serenity sweat-dropped. "Oh well, I'll get Kagome will like it !!" said serenity as she took some of the ooze into a smaller bowl and ran upstairs to Kagome's room.

(In Kagome's room)

"Kagome-chan !! Wake up !!" shouted serenity. "Im Kagome-sama to you" said Kagome as she woke up. "nuh-uh, im a demon, which means im older then you by a long-shot, so I can call you Kagome-chan if I want to !" said serenity. "Why did you wake me up you little brat ?!!" shouted Kagome. "Me, Inu-yasha, and Sesshomaru cooked you something" said serenity. "Really ?" asked Kagome. "Yep, it was all my idea, here, try some" said serenity as she shoved a spoonful of the purple slime into Kagome's mouth. Kagome's eyes widened and she fell back on her bed. "Wow, she must like it so much that's shes sleeping it off" said serenity.

(The next day)

The sun shone through the window, waking Inu-yasha up. "The sun is out, that means it's not raining, which means...we can go home !!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "We can ?" asked Sesshomaru as he woke up. "Yeah" said Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru went over to serenity, who was sleeping on the floor, with an empty bowl next to her. "Yuck !! She actually ate all of that stuff ?!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "It seems so" said Sesshomaru. "Serenity, wake up" said Sesshomaru as he shook serenity awake. "Hmm ? What ?" asked serenity as she woke up. "We're leaving, we have to get our normal clothes back" said Sesshomaru. "I know where they are" said serenity.

(Much later)

Kagome woke up from her pass-out/sleep, to find a note on her pillow. "Whats this ?" asked Kagome as she read it.

The letter said:

Me and others will be waiting for you in the feudal era

-Inu-yasha

Sure enough, Kagome saw the clothes Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha and serenity were wearing during their stay on her bed. "Well, I better get going and go back too" thought Kagome.

(In the feudal era)

"It feels great being back" said serenity. "What kept you guys from coming back so late ?" asked Sango. "It was raining" said Inu-yasha. "So you guys didn't come back...because it was raining ?!!!" shouted Shippo. "It only sounds bad if you say it in that tone !!!" shouted serenity. "You just wanted to stay with Kagome, didn't you Inu-yasha ?" asked Miroku. "n-no !" said Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha loved every moment we were there !" said serenity. "Did not !!" shouted Inu-yasha. Serenity giggled to herself. Inu-yasha got up then left toward the dry well. "Looks like Kagome is back" said Miroku. "Then its time for me to go !" said serenity as she walked off. "Your leaving us "asked Shippo. "Yeah, I really don't like being around Kagome" said serenity. Serenity took out her magic leaf and after a gust of wind blew, serenity was long gone on her leaf. "I wonder where shes going" said Shippo. "Where else ? Shes going to see Koga" said Sango.

To be continued...


	9. new found feelings for serenity

Everything seemed peaceful, it was a quiet evening in small village. But this peaceful night soon became frightful. Loud thumping was heard, it was the sound of footsteps coming, large footsteps. The thing that was making the footsteps growled loudly. People stayed in their huts and stayed quiet. What was ravaging the village was a huge bear demon. "Young miss, wake up !" said a villager as he shook a girl awake. "Hmm ? Whats happening ?" asked the girl. "Its time for you to your job" said the villager. The girl grinned and bolted out of the hut. She jumped up on top of another hut and saw the bear demon. "Hey you big ugly thing, im over here !!" shouted the girl.

The bear demon stopped stalking and faced the girl. "Yep ! Here I am, Serenity the great crossbreed !" shouted the girl. The bear demon charged at serenity and swiped its long claws at her. Serenity jumped out of the way, but the bear ended up slashing a hut to pieces. "Oh no ! I think someone was in there !" thought serenity. Then serenity was slashed across her back by the bear demon. "Big mistake...that really hurt !!!!" yelled serenity as she charged at the demon. Instead of attacking it head on, Serenity jumped over it and ran into the forest. The bear demon chased after her. "Is she running away ?" asked a villager. Then loud thumping sounds were heard. Trees where uprooted and then a large blast of blue flames was seen.

(A bit later)

"Here, I killed it, and heres proof" said serenity as she threw a large blanket-like size of fur on the ground. Sure enough, it was the fur of the bear demon. "Your help is most appreciated, wont you be staying in our village a bit longer ?" asked a villager. "Im afraid I must go" said serenity. "Wont you please reconsider ? We haven't even paid you for slaying the demon" said the villager. "Well, alright, if you insist" said serenity. Serenity then noticed a boy looking at her from a distance. "Hmm...is he watching me ?" thought serenity.

(A bit later)

Serenity was sleeping in hut and was tossing and turning. The image of the boy who was looking at her came to mind. "Where have I seen that boy before ?" thought serenity. Something passed by the hut serenity was in, serenity quickly awoke and went outside. The same boy from before was in front of her. The boy wore a green kimono shirt and matching pants, had brown eyes and black hair. "Who are you and what do you want ?" asked serenity. The boy didn't speak. "Well, don't just stand there, come inside with me, its cold" said serenity as she went back into her hut. The boy quickly followed her. "So, you have a name ?" asked serenity. The boy just sat down and looked at serenity. "O...k...are you from around here ?" asked serenity. Total silence was the boy's answer. "Well, im going back to sleep, don't get any ideas" said serenity as she laid down with her back facing the boy.

(The next day)

Serenity was awakened by the same boy and this time, he was smiling at her. "Hello, are you in the mood to talk ?" asked serenity. The boy nodded and spoke up. "Kodichi" said the boy. "Is that your name ?" asked serenity. "Yes, what is yours ?" asked Kodichi. "Serenity" said serenity cutely. "Thanks, you're the only person who's been nice to me" said Kodichi. "Not even your parents like you ?" asked serenity. "They...they...did love me, but they..." was all Kodichi could say before he started crying.

Serenity patted his head comfortingly, but Kodichi clung to her and cried on her chest. Serenity was about to push him away, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She embraced him and let him cry. "Its ok, let it out" said serenity softly. Kodichi's sobs soon became hiccups and sniffles. "You alright now ?" asked serenity. Kodichi nodded a bit, yet still clung to serenity. "I know what you were going to say. They died, huh ?" said serenity. "y-yes" said Kodichi.

"My mom passed away long ago, I don't remember my father, so I know how you feel" said serenity, trying not to show her sadness. "You mean, you never knew your father ?" asked Kodichi. "No, I knew him. I just don't remember him much" said serenity. Serenity stood up and Kodichi got up with her. "Thanks for wetting my shirt" said serenity sarcastically. "Im sorry" said Kodichi. "Its alright I'll go stand in the sun a bit" said serenity. "Can I come with you ?" asked Kodichi. Serenity nodded and left the hut followed by Kodichi.

Outside, Kodichi sat at the base of a tree while serenity sat on one of its branches. "Kodichi ! Heads up !" said serenity as she dropped an apple to him. Kodichi caught it and bit into it. "Thanks Serenity-sama" said Kodichi. Serenity's eyes sparkled from hearing the term 'sama' at the end of her name. "No need to call me that" said serenity. "I won't call you that if you don't want me to" said Kodichi. "No, no ! Its ok, I don't mind" said serenity. "Ok then" said Kodichi. Serenity smiled, then blushed a bit. She gasped at this emotion. "What is this im feeling ?" thought serenity.

She looked down at Kodichi who was biting away at his apple. "I've never felt...like this before. Its like I want to spend more time with this...human" thought serenity. Kodichi looked up at serenity. "Why is your face red ?" asked Kodichi, even though he kinda knew why. "No reason !" said serenity as she sat up and looked at nothing in particular. "I can't...like him ! I already have Koga ! At least I think I do..." thought serenity. Sure, serenity loved Koga, but there was an age difference. Plus, Inu-yasha couldn't stand seeing is younger sister in love with his enemy. "Can Kodichi really be my...NO !! I won't believe that ! I can't have feelings for a human !" thought serenity. During her thinking, serenity fell off the tree branch she was on.

"Serenity-sama ! Are you alright ?!" asked Kodichi. "That depends, whats your definition of alright ?" said serenity as she got up and sat down. "That was a long fall, I thought you'd be hurt" said Kodichi. "Im ok, nothings broken" said serenity. Kodichi sat closer to serenity. "Im glad your ok" said Kodichi. "Why is that ?" asked serenity as got closer to Kodichi. "Well, you're my friend, I was scared and thought you were hurt" said Kodichi. "Ohh, well don't worry ! Im fine, im a demon after all...well, half of one" said serenity. Kodichi rested his head on serenity's shoulder. Serenity hesitated a bit. "Ah what the heck" thought serenity. Serenity rested her head on Kodichi's head a bit and her tail wrapped around him. "I guess I really do like this human" thought serenity as she closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her and Kodichi.


	10. Kodichi's betrayal

"Its time I left" said serenity. "No, why so soon ?" asked Kodichi. "I can't stay in one place for too long" said serenity with her head lowered. "Then can I come with you ?" asked Kodichi. "nuh-uh, there are lots of demons after me" said serenity. "Why ?" asked Kodichi. "You really wanna know ?" asked serenity. "Yeah ! Tell me !" crowed Kodichi. "Ok, this is why" said serenity as she took out a jewel shard from her inside-shirt pocket. Kodichi watched it shimmer in the sunlight. "It's a jewel that demons seek, I have 2 of them, doubling the chance of a demon coming after me" said serenity. "Are you sure I can't come with you ?" asked Kodichi. Serenity looked at Kodichi and sighed, she didn't want him to come due to all the demons that would be after her. Kodichi secretly grinned, the plan was going as planed.

Soon, a swarm of poisonous insects flew over serenity and Kodichi. "Naraku...he's nearby" said serenity. "Naraku ?" asked Kodichi. "He's the evilest person alive, he made my brother and his former lover attack each other. He also made me almost kill my own brother..." said serenity. "Ohh" said Kodichi. Serenity's face darkened and she watched the poison insects fly off. "I have to follow them !" said serenity. "Let me come !" said Kodichi. "NO !! I can't risk that !!" shouted serenity. "Please Serenity-sama ? I won't get in the way !!" cried Kodichi.

Serenity sighed and nodded and leaned over a bit, letting Kodichi get on her back. Serenity ran off following after the insects. "Naraku must know im here, why else would he send his insects here. There was no sign of another demon around" thought serenity as she ran. Serenity saw the insects descend into fortress. "Stay quiet Kodichi" said serenity. Kodichi nodded. As serenity entered the fortress, a thought struck her. "Why is the barrier so weak ? Surely this a trap..." thought serenity. Kodichi once again grinned behind serenity's back.

Serenity came to a room were she almost passed out from the thick miasma in the air. "Well, well, if it isn't my old helper" said Naraku. "That was a long time ago ! I won't fall for anymore of your mind tricks !" shouted serenity. "Is that so ? You've already fallen for it again then" said Naraku. Serenity snarled at him. "What do you mean ?!" shouted serenity. A sharp pain stabbed through serenity's back at that moment. Serenity screamed in pain and looked behind her.

Kodichi was still on her back, but his gripped hand was on a dagger that was stabbed in her back. "k-Kodichi...why are you doing this ?" asked serenity shockingly. "You still haven't figured it out. You pathetic half-breed. You easily were blinded by affection for a human, just like your brother" said Naraku. "But...why Kodichi ?!! Why ?!!" yelled serenity. Kodichi yanked the dagger from serenity's back and stood in front of her, yet he didn't speak. "Don't you remember what he told you ? His parents are dead. I told him if he brought you to me, he could get his parents back with your jewel shards" said Naraku.

"And you fell for it, you should know to never let a human come with you to battle" said Kodichi. Serenity was about to speak, but Kodichi stuck the dagger in her chest. Serenity fell to the floor, her eyes wide with pain and shock. Kodichi kneeled next to her and felt around in her shirt. "What are you doing ? Stop it...STOP IT !!!" shouted serenity as she sat up, but she heard Kodichi say 2 small words to her. "Im sorry..." then he took what he was after. Kodichi stepped back and held up the 2 now blood covered jewel shards.

"Very good Kodichi, you can now rejoin your parents" said Naraku. Kodichi turned and faced Naraku, but was struck in the chest with his large vine-like arms. Kodichi coughed out some blood and fell to the floor beside serenity, but he was dead before he hit the floor. "Rejoin them in death I mean" said Naraku as his arm formed back into its normal form.

Naraku stepped over to the jewel shards Kodichi had taken, then had dropped from his impact with the floor. "I heard what he said to you before he took these from you. I have a feeling he really liked you, and I bet you did too" said Naraku as he held up the 2 shards. Serenity slowly got to her knees, then stood up fully. "You...you bastard...you made him betray me !!!" yelled serenity. "He did it for his own reasons, he didn't not betray you, he was working for me the whole time" said Naraku. "I'm sorry..." were the words Kodichi said, they rang in serenity's head endlessly.

"He did like me...he said sorry..." thought serenity. "He didn't care about you" said Naraku. "No..." said serenity. "What ?" said Naraku. "He did care about me, he was doing to get his parents back...AND YOU KILLED HIM !!!!" shouted serenity. Naraku grinned at this, serenity was being eaten up with anger, which only pleased him. "Damn you...Kodichi was the only human I truly had feelings for...and now he's gone !!!" shouted serenity. "Do you miss him ? I'll let you rejoin him !!" shouted Naraku as his arm formed into a vine again and pinned serenity to a wall by her neck. "Cant breathe..." spoke serenity softly. "That's the point you half-breed" said Naraku. Serenity's last straw broke and a sickening grin spread across her face.

"What is this ?!" thought Naraku. "Damn you to hell Naraku !!" shouted serenity as she grabbed Naraku's arm and burned his arm off with fox-fire. Naraku jumped back from serenity to avoid being burned again. "You forgot this" said serenity as she held up the still burning part of Naraku's arm in her hand, her face back to normal. She pried the hand open and took the 2 jewel shards from it. "Give those back !!" yelled Naraku as his other arm came at serenity. But when he grabbed her, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Come on Naraku, cant you find me ?" asked serenity. Naraku pinned that one to a wall, but it disappeared also. Naraku no longer sensed the jewel shards serenity had, meaning she was long gone. "Damn that girl, she once again escaped me" thought Naraku.

(Outside)

A trail of blood came from Naraku's fortress, at the end of it was serenity, laying face down in her own blood. "Kodichi...I don't blame you. you were just tricked by Naraku, anyone can be. Even I was a while ago" thought serenity. She stood up using most of her strength and walked off into the forest. "Your death will not be a loss Kodichi, I swear, one day I will kill Naraku and avenge your death, even if it means I have to let Inu-yasha do it. Theres no way I can do it myself..." said serenity. "Well, may as well go back to that village...I need to make sure my wounds heal before I go off again" she thought as she slowly walked back to the village.

To be continued...

Requests are being taken !


	11. stolen trust

"Thank you for letting me recover here" said Serenity. "It's the least we could do, you're the one who slew that demon" said a villager. Serenity bowed and took out her magic leaf and flew off on it.

Serenity flew for a long time; she was lying down of her leaf. It was somewhat on auto-pilot. "Inu-yasha, I wonder where he is" thought Serenity. She wanted to see her brother, but something didn't feel right. Whenever she wanted to she him, that meant she wanted to annoy him. But this time she felt completely different. "I don't wanna annoy him this time. I think I just miss him" said Serenity. Then she gasped at her own words. "I did not just say that !" she shouted. Serenity shivered all over at the thought of her actually wanting to see Inu-yasha. "Oh well, I'll go see him now !" cheered Serenity as she flew up higher and higher into the sky.

After flying as high as there was oxygen, Serenity figured she wasn't going to find them by the view. That meant she had to find Inu-yasha the hard way. Just as she flew down to more suitable heights, something crashed into her, causing her to fall off her leaf and hit the ground with a thud.

"Oww..." said Serenity as she rubbed her head. The person she had run into was on top of her. "You stupid head ! Watch where you're going !" yelled Serenity. The person stood up and glared at Serenity. Almost immediately, Serenity started to shiver. The person she was looking at...looked...almost exactly like her !

The only difference was that this girl had red eyes instead of violet. Serenity stood up to face her 'twin' and gasped. "w-who are you ?" asked Serenity. "None of your business" said the girl. "At least tell me your name" said Serenity. The girl was a bit hesitant, but she finally said something. "If you must know, it's Gyaku" said the girl. With that said, Gyaku pushed Serenity on the ground and flew off on a magic leaf similar to Serenity's. "That was weird..." said Serenity.

"Serenity !" shouted Inu-yasha's voice. Serenity smiled and looked around. "Inu-yasha, im over here !" said Serenity. Inu-yasha ran into the clearing and approached Serenity. "Hi Inu-yasha-sama !" greeted Serenity as she waved. "Don't get cute. You know why im here" said Inu-yasha. "Umm, why ?" asked Serenity. "You know damn well why ! You attacked me and the others and took Kagome's jewel shards !" shouted Inu-yasha. Serenity's eyes widened in pure shock, she didn't do anything of the sort.

"You must be kidding, I never did that. Well, I long time ago I did, but not today" explained Serenity. Inu-yasha then grabbed Serenity by her shirt collar. "Stop lying ! I saw you with my own two eyes ! Now give me the shards you stole !" snarled Inu-yasha. "But I didn't steal them ! You sure you weren't dreaming !" cried Serenity. "Im sure I wasn't, if you don't give me those shards right now, I'll make you wish you were dead !" shouted Inu-yasha.

"Im sorry Inu-yasha, I don't know what you are talking about..." said Serenity glumly. Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist tightly. Instead of started to beat her up, Inu-yasha glared daggers at Serenity and spoke up. "Fine then, don't tell me, but let me give you a warning. Don't come following after me and the others anymore. In fact, don't even think of me as your brother anymore, for you aren't my sister anymore in my eyes. If I even catch your scent anywhere near, I'll find you and kill you myself" said Inu-yasha.

"But...I didn't do it..." squeaked Serenity. "Don't lie !" yelled Inu-yasha as he threw Serenity to the ground. "But im not lying ! Don't you believe me !" shouted Serenity. "You want the truth ? Then here it is, no. I don't believe you, why should I ?" asked Inu-yasha. Serenity stayed silent, nothing she ever did towards Inu-yasha was trustworthy.

"Just as I thought" said Inu-yasha as he walked off. Serenity ran after him, tears already starting to drip down her face. Inu-yasha turned and drew the Tetsusaiga. Serenity stopped dead in her tracks. "no...Inu-yasha, you wouldn't..." said Serenity. "try me" said Inu-yasha. Serenity sighed heavily and ran off into the forest.

At the base of a tree sat Serenity, she was crying puddles of tears. "it wasn't me...my own brother doesn't believe me" sobbed Serenity. "Wait a minute, that girl, what's-her-name...she looked just like me ! maybe she took Kagome's shards and Inu-yasha thought it was me !" shouted Serenity to no one in particular.

There was only one thing to do. Serenity got down of her hands and knees and sniffed at the ground a bit. "hmm, its kinda faint, but I smell her" she thought. Having the scent she needed, Serenity ran off in the direction of the trail. "Gyaku, once I find you, you're gonna pay dearly !" thought Serenity.

To be continued...


	12. trust somewhat regained

This was too weird, way too weird for words. It's not like someone can come along and look just like you, right ? Serenity kept thinking that as she searched for Gyaku. "I can smell her awful scent, she's around here somewhere" she thought.

Loud stomping sounds became audible and seemed to be coming closer. The trees rustled and the ground shook. "What the heck is that ?" Serenity asked. Her question was answered soon enough. A huge shadow came over Serenity and blocked the sunlight. It was an enormous fox demon. With that, Serenity did the best thing there was to do in this situation...she ran ! "I can smell Kagome's scent, that thing has the jewel shards !" Serenity thought.

The giant fox caught up with her and pounced. "Stay back !" Serenity shouted a bit too late. It crushed her under one of its paws. Serenity's eyes widened, she felt nothing, absolutely nothing. How could this be ? "Wait, it's an illusion ! A very good one too !" she said. She slashed at the ground and dug her way out from underneath it. The fox swiped its paw at her, throwing her into a boulder.

"It's still strong...damn, if only I could see where the jewel shards are" she thought. The sound of an arrow being fired from a bow came to Serenity's ears. "Don't tell me...it's the Kikyo look-alike" Serenity groaned. The arrow pierced through the air and struck the giant fox in the forehead. The fox let out a scream that sounded like a human's. "What the ?" Kagome thought.

The fox disappeared and in its place was Serenity's look-alike, Gyaku. "Give me the jewel shards you stole !" Serenity shouted. "Why should I ?" Gyaku growled. "They aren't yours ! The person you took them from is upset and I need to get them back !" Serenity yelled. "Why should I care ? These make me powerful ! Did you see how big my true form was ?" Gyaku said like a kid who was on a sugar rush.

"Yeah, that was kinda cool. I can do that as well, just not as big" Serenity laughed. "Stop talking and get the jewel shards !" Kagome yelled. "Shut-up !" Gyaku and Serenity yelled. Kagome anime fell. "I hate humans" Gyaku said. "I don't hate them, I just don't like them. Can I have those jewels back ? I'll give ya' mine" Serenity negotiated.

"Why is yours better ?" Gyaku hissed. "It's a bigger piece" Serenity said as she held it up to her face. "Wow ! It is big ! I'll take it" Gyaku said. Serenity gave Gyaku her jewel shard and in return got Kagome's back. "Thanks a lot ! Sayonara !" Gyaku said as she ran off deeper into the forest.

"Here, I got your stupid jewel shards back ! Happy now, wench ?" Serenity huffed. "Thank you, im sure Inu-yasha will be happy" Kagome said. "Like I give a damn ! He threatened to kill me. He thought I stole the shards...so why should I care about him..." Serenity's voice got softer and she trembled. "Im sure he didn't mean it, don't worry" Kagome said, placing her hand on Serenity's shoulder. "Don't touch me you wench ! I don't trust humans, never have, never will" Serenity shouted, nudging Kagome's hand away. "Come on, I'll come with you. He'll apologize" Kagome reassured. "You really think he will ?" Serenity asked. "I'll make him !" Kagome said with a smirk.

(Later)

"SIT !" Kagome yelled. Inu-yasha impacted with the ground face first. "Apologize to her already !" Shippo said. "No way, im not taking back what I said !" Inu-yasha muttered into the ground. "SIT SIT SIT !" Kagome commanded. Inu-yasha was now lying in a six foot deep hole. "Will you apologize now ? Even if you don't mean it ?" Miroku asked. "Its alright, just seeing this is good enough !" Serenity laughed.

"Does this mean...you'll stay and find jewel shards with us ?" Shippo asked. "Sure, then I'll take them for myself" Serenity teased. "You sure want to stay with us ? We fight lots of demons, you might get hurt" Sango said. "I won't stay for long, just until I drive him insane" Serenity said as she pointed to Inu-yasha. "Very funny..." he said, getting up from the ground. "You did a very mature thing, you gave up your jewel shard in order to get Kagome's back" Miroku stated. "Ohh, did I ?" Serenity asked with a grin.

(Deep in the forest)

"I can finally be even stronger with this shard !" Gyaku said. She held up the shard Serenity gave her and smiled. Then, a puff of smoke surrounded it and it changed into a leaf. "She...tricked me ! Curse you Serenity ! CURSE YOU !" she yelled.

To be continued...

Ideas anyone ? You know how funny the first story was !


	13. questions from young minds

It was a moonlit night, the sky was littered with stars. Shippo gazed up at them. He had something on his mind, something he had given lots of thought. He stood up and went over to Serenity, who was sleeping next to Inu-yasha.

"Hey Serenity, can I ask you something ?" Shippo asked.

"Hmm ? What ?" Serenity asked wearily.

"How do the stars stay in the sky ?" asked Shippo.

"Uhh, because they are stuck up there" Serenity said in a puzzled tone. Inu-yasha overheard the question, yet kept his eyes closed.

"If they're stuck, how come I see some of them fall sometimes ?" Shippo asked. This time, Miroku overheard and listened, keeping himself from interrupting with the real answer.

"That's when they finally get unstuck and fall down" Serenity said, gazing at the stars herself.

"Ohh, you sure know a lot, do you know where we come from ?" he asked. "Uhhh...what ?" Serenity asked. "You know, were do we come from ?" asked Shippo. "Well...uhhh..." Serenity wondered aloud. Inu-yasha smirked and opened one eye to watch the young ones converse.

"Well, I think we are the stars that fall" Serenity answered. "So, we're all fallen stars ?" Shippo asked in awe. "Yep ! That's what we are. And I'll bet some of the stars are strong, while others are weak. That's why we have demons and humans" Serenity explained. "What about the half demons like you and Inu-yasha ? What was wrong with those stars ?" the kitsune asked.

"Umm...maybe on the way falling from the sky, they were demon stars, but then crashed into a human star, or the other way around" she assumed. "Really ? I never would've guessed" Shippo said. "Yeah, heh heh..." Serenity giggled nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"That's some explanation you have there" Inu-yasha said. Serenity sweat-dropped and whistled innocently. "Indeed, Shippo, would you like to know where we all REALLY come from ?" asked Miroku. "Uh-huh !" Shippo exclaimed.

"well, its when a man and woman love each other a lot and they start hugging and kissing one another and-" Miroku started to explain, but was cut short. "EWW !" Shippo shouted. "That's nasty !" Serenity said as she shivered just thinking about it.

"You know that's what you wanna do with Koga" Miroku teased. "Nuh-uh ! I never ever wanna do that !" Serenity cried. "Good ! You better not do any of that with him, or else !" Inu-yasha snarled. "Y-yes Inu-yasha !" Serenity said with a rapid nod of the head.

"as I was saying, after lots of cuddling, the man and woman get into bed and hug so close that the man's...thing...goes into the woman's...thing as well" Miroku explained in the most 'clean' way. "What's the thing called ? Is it just called their thing ?" asked Shippo. "Actually, they're called different things, but you'll find out about that later" Inu-yasha said.

"What are you all talking about ?" Kagome asked, her and Sango coming back from a nearby hot spring. "Kagome ! We learned where we come from !" Shippo squealed as he jumped into Kagome's arms. "What ?" Kagome asked. "You hard of hearing, wench ? Miroku and Inu-yasha told us where we all come from" Serenity said.

She was then whapped on the head by Inu-yasha. "That first comment was uncalled for !" Kagome growled. "Hmph !" Serenity huffed. "What do you mean ? You mean they told you about..._that_ ?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, it's when a man and woman get together in bed and-" Shippo began to say. "YOU ACTUALLY TOLD THEM THAT ?" Kagome screamed. "You guys are unbelievable !" Sango shouted. "We were just answering their question ! We didn't know it would be wrong !" Inu-yasha cried in a panic.

"Sit boy !" Kagome commanded. Inu-yasha was hurled down into the ground, muttering a few choice words. "I'll bet it was you who did most of the explaining, Miroku !" Sango yelled. "Well, maybe...but I-" Miroku was interrupted by Sango's boomerang bone hitting him over the head.

Serenity and Shippo watched as Kagome and Sango continued hounding on Miroku and Inu-yasha. "So much for us knowing everything about where we come from..." Serenity sighed. "Its times like this when I never wanna grow up. We might end up like them" Shippo said.

To be continued...


	14. Kagome's backpack

Inu-yasha helped Kagome out of the dry well and took hold of the large backpack she brought. "Did you bring that noodle stuff ?" Inu-yasha asked. "Of course I did" Kagome said. "Great !" Inu-yasha said with a half smile.

Shippo and Serenity watched them from a nearby tree. "It's sickening..." Serenity growled. "What is ?" Shippo asked. "Inu-yasha being with that human girl ! It goes against all demon honor" Serenity said. "But he's half-demon, so it's still okay" Shippo assumed. "Whatever...what I really want to know is what else does Kagome have in that bag ?" Serenity said.

"She always has food in it" Shippo said. "I know that, but what else ?" she asked, pondering a bit. "Let's find out later tonight !" Shippo said with a grin. "I always knew that underneath that cuteness was a trouble maker !" Serenity laughed.

(Later that night)

"This thing weighs a ton !" Serenity growled. He was carrying Kagome's backpack on her back. To make it a bit worse, Shippo was sitting on the top the bag. "We're almost far enough. We don't want Kagome to know we're going through her stuff" he said. Serenity then buckled at the knees and fell down face first into the ground. "Alright, this is perfect !" Shippo said, jumping off the backpack.

Serenity crawled out from under the backpack and snapped her back into place again. "Okay, what's in here ?" she said as she and Shippo began digging through it. "What the heck is this ?" Shippo asked, holding up something wrapped in plastic.

"There's a whole box of those !" Serenity exclaimed as she took out the box. "Hmm ? I can't read this. Hmm ? tam-poons ?" she pronounced the word on the box. (Yes, I meant to spell it that way)

"Hey look ! What do think this is ?" Shippo asked, holding up a white bra. "I dunno," Serenity said, taking them. "Looks like head gear to me"

"Head gear ? How ?" Shippo asked. Serenity fastened the straps together and put it over Shippo's head.

"Like that ! Man, you look cool !" Serenity complemented.

"Really ? Thanks ! There's one for you too" he said, holding up a pair of pink panties from the bag. Serenity sweat-dropped.

"Pink..." she growled. "You're wearing pink ! It shouldn't be a big deal !" Shippo shouted, jumping on Serenity's back and forcing the underwear over her head. Her ears stuck out of the holes were the legs would _normally_ go through.

"They fit perfectly !" Shippo cheered. "Somehow...I feel stupid. Like these aren't supposed to be worn like this...ah well !" Serenity said before she began running around in her new 'head gear'.

"Look, packages of snake skin !" Shippo cried, showing Serenity a rubber-like circle wrapped in plastic. She opened one of them and stretched it out.

"Wow, must've been a huge snake !" she gasped. Serenity and Shippo opened all of the packages of the so called 'snake skin' and stretched them until they broke.

(The next morning)

Kagome was the first to awake, she noticed her backpack was missing and went to look for it. She eventually came across Shippo and Serenity sleeping on top of her open backpack.

Kagome then gasped, her eyes widened and she couldn't make a sound. Shippo was sleeping on Serenity's stomach with her bra over his head. Serenity, who was deep in slumber, had a pair of panties over her head.

What REALLY scared Kagome was that there were lots of broken condoms around. "They couldn't have...they're too young ! They shouldn't even know how to use them !" she thought.

Kagome nudged them awake and sat down near them. "Good morning Kagome," Shippo said. "Like my head gear ?" he continued. "Uhh...yeah" Kagome said. "You have lots of funny things in your bag. Why do you even bring them ?" Serenity asked.

Kagome just took a deep breath and spoke. "Did you two...use these last night ?" she asked, holding one of the condoms up. "Yeah ! We used 'em so good, they broke !" Shippo exclaimed. Serenity giggled and nodded. Kagome anime fell. "You guys, I think we need to have that _talk_..." Kagome said. "Huh ?" Serenity and Shippo said in unison.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: Fanart is now being accepted by e-mail !


End file.
